


all those memories of you

by myloveshine



Series: Varice [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveshine/pseuds/myloveshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day spent with her former lover, Varice Kingsford returns to her rooms, reminded of a specific memory. Set during Emperor Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Heartbreak (Make Me a Dancer)" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor.
> 
> Many thanks to Rachel for her constant support, cheerfulness, and all-around loveliness.

It had been a long day, Varice recalled as she took out her eardrops. She placed them on her wooden dresser, next to the other jewelry from today. Prince Kaddar and she had taken several members of the Tortallan peace delegation out to the menagerie for the day. The prince was supposed to have the Lioness on his arm, but she had somehow exchanged herself for Veralidaine instead. Varice, on the other hand, had Arram, or Numair, she supposed, to show around.

She let her mind drift through the events of the day. She had spent considerable time with Arram. She had shown him the camels and the lions, and even the immortals while having their own private conversation. Their topics ranged from animals to their Gifts to their student days. He was polite enough, never forgetting his manners or courtesies, but he held back. But she knew it was because of Emperor Ozorne; one wrong word, even to someone such as Varice, could spell disaster. So she remained easy-going and good-natured to put Arram at ease.

In her rooms, Varice took care to set aside her dress and wipe her make-up off. But her mind stuck on Arram’s soft smiles from earlier that day, reminding her of a memory long ago.

The university library was dark at night, with just a few dulled orbs providing a small amount of light. Varice had finally finished her research paper on the early history of cooking Gifts, and she would turn it into Master Anson the following day. Arram was next to her; they had frequently arranged study dates at the library. It wasn’t really her kind of a date, but Arram loved it and all of her work was completed on time. So she happily adjusted.

She had looked over to Arram at his desk—but instead of researching or writing, he was sleeping on his desk. She froze, staring at Arram. He had never before fallen asleep with his work in front of him, and certainly not with so much to do. She couldn’t help the smile on her face. His face was smooth, relaxed; he didn’t have those deep, thoughtful lines on his face that seemed to plague him every hour he was awake. But it couldn’t last forever.

Varice woke him up, gingerly rubbing his arm and whispering, “Arram?”

He woke up slowly, confused. But when he saw Varice through the dim lighting, he smiled, just for her. It was that smile he reserved for her, the one she could never forget.

The memory was simple, almost insignificant, but it reminded Varice of Arram and their relationship. It was the one memory she refused to let go. And to see him smiling at her again, so similar in that one memory, it made her heart ache with regret, but then soar with hope.

Now in her nightclothes, Varice settled into her bed and closed her eyes. A smile appeared upon her face as she waited for sleep to take her.


End file.
